The Town of Haven
by Colonialnymph
Summary: I Luke Greenwater, a squib, wanted to created a safe haven for the people during the war. So I did. Sorry, summary sucks, first story.


A/N As is suspected, this the HP universe does not belong to me. Only my OC character and the location are my own. I do not make any money from this, nor would I eve wish to. Thank you to Aya Diefair for giving this a read and helping me with ideas. I am posting this as an assignment for **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

* * *

I looked around at what I had created. It looked like it could work and that it could be the safe haven I was hoping for. The families here looked happy, despite the circumstances of the world.

This war caused a lot of people to lose their homes, not to mention their lives, and I felt that I needed to do something because, as a squib, I am not able to use magic to fight against Voldemort. The idea came to me after I was rejected by my family as a child because of the fact that I could do no magic and grew up feeling scared and alone. My family is a very old fashioned pure-blood family that believes that squibs and half-bloods will always amount to nothing, which is why they supported Voldemort during the first wizarding war and are likely supporting him now. I never had a safe place to go as a child due to my mother and father punishing me for what I could not control, and I wanted to be able to help people, so I came up with the idea to create a safe haven for the people who have lost their homes in the second war where they can come and relax and continue their lives the best they can in relative safety.

The area I have created has got all the strongest wards it can thanks to a good wizard friend of mine who is in the Order of the Phoenix and was willing to help me set this up. He also wanted to help families get here when they needed to, he has also spoken to other Order members and told them what this place is and how to get here so they can help people also. There are 15 houses, each with four bedrooms that have been split so they can each house two families. There are also 40 temporary shelters that each hold a family of up to four people (which will all be turned into permanent shelters over time). There is a school building (for the non-magical children), a shop, a pharmacy, a small medical clinic, and a little police station with two wizard aurors acting as officers and keeping the peace when it is needed.

It took me a long time to set it all up. I actually started a few years before the war began because I had a feeling that something would happen after Voldemort fell. I looked around for a good piece of land to use and found a great place in the middle of the Scottish countryside.

The first family showed up a week after the second war started. They were a family of 4—a mother and three children—whom had lost their father thanks to the new Muggle-Born Registration Laws set by the Ministry of Magic. They had been rescued by a member of the Order based in their town after the father was taken and were told how to get to Haven so that they can be safe.

Now, almost 6 months later, I have 30 families here who have set up an incredible community where they can be happy as they can. We are getting more families every day. We get regular updates from my friend who is still out in the world fighting against Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

I still remember the day that the first family showed up to Haven. It was the day that I knew that all the time I spent here was worth it…

* * *

"_Hi there, my name is Luke, Luke Greenwater, and welcome to Haven."_

"_Hello Mr. Greenwater, my name is Lucy," said the small lady that had just walked into town with three young children._

"_Please, call me Luke. I am glad you are here, you are the first family to have arrived and I am so very happy to see you. What are the little ones names?"_

_At this point the older girl, maybe 10 or 11 years old with long, wavy brown hair and large green eyes, stepped forward and introduced herself, "Hello sir, my name is Hannah, this is my sister Leslie (she's 7, she added) and my cousin Jacob (he's 9)."_

_I was very surprised with the politeness and confidence of this young girl. "Welcome to Haven Hannah, Leslie and Jacob and you too Lucy. I am very happy you could all make it here safely. Now how about something to eat? I am sure you are all hungry."_

_We walked down the main road to the community cafeteria, where the families of the community could come down and eat with everyone else and socialise or they could just come pick up some food to take back to where they live and eat it there. We went into the commercial sized kitchen and I asked everyone what they would like to eat._

"_Sandwiches please sir," all three of the kids said in unison._

"_Sandwiches it is then," I laughed. I made them each two sandwiches and got to know the family a bit more._

_They were from just outside of London, their father had worked in the ministry, but was arrested because of the Muggle-born Registration Committee, and Lucy thought that it would be a good idea to get the children out of there. They had heard of Haven from a wizard friend that worked with the Order._

_After we ate I lead them to the nearest house where the children could settle down and get some sleep as they had had a long few days. The kids each gave me a big hug and said thank you with a massive smile on their faces. After I dropped the family off, bidding them good night, I went back to my own cabin and sat down and had a nightcap before going to bed. I knew that tomorrow was going to be the start of something big and I wanted to get some rest._

* * *

"Sir, sir!" I could hear a young girls voice calling to me from down the road. I turned around and saw Hannah running down the middle of the main road towards me. While I watched her running towards me I thought a little on this girl.

Hannah had turned out to be very precocious. She was incredibly mature for her age and always tended to be able to help me through difficult situations with ease. She was wise beyond her years. She was always there to help me welcome any new refugees that turned up to Haven, and was always eager to help if I needed something done. She had become an integral part of this community and a very large presence in my life.

When she got close I asked her what the problem was. "Nothing is the matter sir, I just wanted to say hello and see if there was anything that you needed done?" I couldn't help but laugh at her exuberance. No matter how long she has been with us she is always excited and eager to help in any way she possibly can.

"Is that all? With you running as you were I thought something was seriously wrong," I said while trying, and failing, to keep a stern look on my face.

"I'm sorry sir, I just love helping you to take care of everyone that maybe sometimes I get a little over excited about it, plus I was bored and was hoping you could give me something to do," she replied while looking up at me with a sheepish grin.

"As a matter of fact Hannah, there is something you could help me with. I need this package delivered to Mrs. Henderson. It's very important that you give this to her straight away, then come back and I will see if there is something else you can help me do." I handed her the package, which contained some potion ingredients that Mrs. Henderson had ordered.

Hannah grabbed the package and turned around to leave, before she did,

"Oh, and Hannah?"

"Yes sir?"

"How many times have I told you to call me Luke?"

"I know sir, I mean Luke, I keep forgetting." and with that she ran off to find Mrs. Henderson.

The war has now been over for more than a year. Haven is still a thriving community that is always growing. We still have all of the original families as none wanted to leave after the war because of the safety and comfort they felt here at their most difficult times.

We have started construction on some new housing for some of the larger families, plus all the people we are still getting on a regular basis.

Hannah continued to be a major help during the most difficult times, she is now off at Hogwarts and was sorted into Ravenclaw, but will be back soon for Christmas break where we will be having a large community dinner and present giveaway.

I could not be more proud of the people of Haven and how they are always welcoming new families into the fold and are always looking out for each other. This town has come a lot further than I ever thought it would. Everyday people come up to me and thank me for what I have done and I always reply that it was my absolute pleasure and it was the best decision I have ever made.

I hope that Haven will continue to flourish for as long as I am alive to see it and for a long time after that.


End file.
